


Transformative Works Policy

by glittering_git



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Blanket Permission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittering_git/pseuds/glittering_git
Kudos: 2





	Transformative Works Policy

**_Transformative Works Policy:_ **

You have my enthusiastic permission to make fanart, fanvids, podfics, translations, and meta of all my works here! I ask that you please credit me in the final result and link back to the corresponding fic on AO3 or Tumblr. If posting on AO3, I would greatly appreciate you linking it as a Related Work (instructions for doing so are [here ](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/tutorial-posting-a-work-on-ao3?language_id=en#pwtsource)) :) If posting on another platform, like Tumblr, please do give me a tag!

If a fic is a collaboration, please also check the other creator(s)’ policies before you do anything with it.

Please ask first before writing any prequels, sequels, or remixes of my fics. You can leave a comment on the fic or contact me directly via [Tumblr](https://glittering-git.tumblr.com/), email (glittering.git@gmail.com), or Discord (Sara#5749).

I do not give permission for anyone to post or archive my works anywhere else 1. I do not consent to this work or any of my work being uploaded or displayed through third party apps and websites. If you are viewing this work through an app that makes money from advertisements, please close the app and view my work for free on the original AO3 page.

  * 1: If I have not been active on AO3 or other fannish platforms for five years, my transformative works policy is definitive and my works can be re-archived/distributed in fannish spaces (but must be credited to me). If you’re not sure, please ask!



This blanket statement was written with the help of a few others’, which are listed here: [bluedreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678194?view_full_work=true), [Nonymos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonymos/profile),[5ftjewishcactus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ftjewishcactus/profile), [anecdotalist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anecdotalist/profile), as well as the [Fanlore page on Blanket Statements](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Blanket_Statement).


End file.
